


Unpack and Unravel

by berries_where_we_lie



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (for Jeje at least), Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, mikuni learns what being in love feels like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berries_where_we_lie/pseuds/berries_where_we_lie
Summary: Jeje is a shiny, precious gift.Mikuni cannot wait to play with it.
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt
Kudos: 6





	Unpack and Unravel

Sometimes, Mikuni can’t help but think of Jeje as a toy; as a shiny, precious gift that fell into his hands, wrapped up all lovely and endlessly enticing and meant for no one else but him. 

It took him quite a long time to unwrap this gift of his completely. Between their battles and travels and sinister plots there was scarcely time for more than quick touches, for a hand tangling in Jeje’s hair, a finger trailing down his spine. And Jeje reacted oh-so-nicely, with adorable, barely stifled gasps, with muscles so tense Mikuni could feel them even beneath skin and robe; and he knew he had to have more. 

It was during a rare moment of peace and isolation that Jeje first revealed his face to Mikuni. In their hotel room’s low light, tucked into a corner far off the beams of dusty sunlight slipping through the cracks in the rose-patterned curtains, he finally fell prey to his Eve’s incessant demands and slipped away the paper bags, just long enough for Mikuni to trace sharp jawlines, admire high cheekbones, spot a sparkle in the other’s ruby eyes. 

“Pretty,” He said, not sure how honest he was. Jeje was so beautiful he did not need time to dwell on his words, but Mikuni was also a tease, a flirt, used to charming unsuspecting victims. Jeje scoffed and hid away again, the faintest pink mingling with the pearly white of his skin. 

It didn’t take long for Mikuni to steal the first kiss from his lips after that, but then again he had always been a good thief. He took a little more whenever it happened again; another extra second when they should have long stopped, his tongue in the other’s mouth when he wasn’t invited (though still welcomed in). And Jeje submitted, and Mikuni became more bold, and soon his hands around his vampire’s neck, his fingers dipping underneath the heavy, coarse cloth of his robes became normal. 

“I shouldn’t,” Jeje muttered one night in another strange city, the room dark save for the bedside clock’s neon glow, silent if it was not for the quick, excited breaths spilling from both their lips. Mikuni laughed and caught his lips in another hot kiss, tugged at his lips with teeth and tongue, grabbed his head too tightly for either of them to let go. He could feel Jeje tight and stiff against him, in more than one way. It was exhilarating. He could not have stopped if he wanted to. 

“You haven’t been holy for a long, long time now,” He drawled. “Get on your knees and I’ll give you something to pray to.” 

In the end, it’s a game that takes them years to play. With every new touch, with every piece of cloth stolen away and every centimetre of skin revealed Mikuni came a little closer to his prize. The more he saw, the more desperately he wanted it. The more Jeje did for him the more did he want to do the same. 

It is only now, finally, years after Jeje first became undone to him, that all that he is and all that Mikuni wanted lies right here before him, free of any paper bags and black, heavy robes; a milky white landscape beneath him, heaving with heavy, hot breaths. It’s thrilling how easy it is to reach out and feel him, now, so much smoother and warmer than his marble skin looks; to trail a hand down his chest, watch fingernails be caught on adorably pink nipples. 

Jeje gasps, and tenses, and Mikuni can see the muscles moving underneath his skin. He has such a beautiful body, all lank and lean and all for him. 

“Pretty,” He mutters. There is so much for his fingers to explore, sharp collarbones to trace, the prominent bones of the other’s hips to dig into, and he allows one hand to lazily wander as he keeps teasing those sensitive, pink buds with the other. 

Jeje makes a noise he can tell tries to be a scoff but comes out a sweet groan. 

“Don’t say stupid things,” He breathes. 

“Ah, but how could I not when I have the evidence right in front of me?” 

His trailing hand dips down a little deeper, beyond Jeje’s hips, to where his vampire pulled a blanket in a feeble attempt to hide when he fell down on their bed and watched as Mikuni pulled away at his robes with all the hunger and greed of a starving man. It is all that remains between them now; and Mikuni is all but ready to tear it away, to finally claim his prize. 

“Wait,” Jeje says, and Mikuni freezes, hand twitching in frustration. He looks up and it dawns to him that he has not yet taken the time to marvel at his vampire’s face, the first piece to the puzzle that was Jeje, the first bit of him he uncovered, nestled among black hair spilling over the sheets like a pearl. A deep, crimson blush paints Jeje’s cheeks and his red eyes are glittering, his lips shining wet from when he must have run over it with his tongue; and when he speaks, his voice trembles with emotion. 

“Do it right,” He demands. 

“Whatever do you mean, Jeje dearest?” 

Jeje’s gaze strays from his own, off to the side, in what Mikuni knows to be embarrassment. 

“I’ve never done this before,” He mumbles, “I only barely know how it works. I want it done right. From… from the top down.” 

His hands curl tightly into the blanket covering him, and with his desire out in the open, Mikuni understands. 

“Fine,” He decides. “I guess I can humour you.” 

He can never be sure whether Jeje had a sarcastic quip to answer with because he captures his vampire’s lips in a kiss before more words can come between him and his perfect moment; and Jeje pushes back against him, his own greed finally showing. With the delicate body caged between the sheets and his own Mikuni can feel every twitch, every shift, how he flinches as he digs his teeth into the other’s lips. It makes him chuckle.

If he has to do it like this, he wants to enjoy himself, he decides. He sits down on Jeje’s hips, temptingly close to where he can see a small tent starting to form in the blanket between them; and with his hands free again he wanders his body once more. He leaves Jeje’s lips behind, swollen and red as they are now, and trails along the sharp line of his jaw, leaving kisses and lovebites in his wake. As he moves to the other’s bare throat he tilts back his head, exposing it further, and Mikuni pauses for just a little moment, feeling trusted, feeling loved. 

He bites down hard, right where Jeje would take blood form if their roles were reversed, and Jeje squirms, and groans, and sighs as Mikuni soothes it with a lick. And it’s tempting, oh so tempting, to risk another bite if only for those sweet noises, but impatience draws Mikuni to his vampire’s chest instead, to maybe give those cute pink nipples another quick nip. He bows his head, lips already moving along the skin, when Jeje’s voice rises again from in between heavy breaths and quiet gasps. 

“Are you not going to undress as well?” It rumbles, and Mikuni’s caress stutters to a halt. It is distracting to be questioned when he thought they would not talk at all, merely act until their heated bodies cooled with sweat. 

“Do you think I should?” He asks, for want of anything better to say.

“You’re impossible,” Jeje mutters.

White, strong hands seek out the buttons on Mikuni’s shirt. Half of them have become undone before he registers what is happening. It was not a smart choice of clothing, a button-down so easy to unravel, but it did not occur to Mikuni he might end up on top of Jeje tonight when he dressed this morning, and as it is, he cannot bring himself to stop his vampire’s doings. 

A pleased hum runs through Jeje’s body as the last button comes open and the white fabric falls from Mikuni’s chest. It is his hips that the vampire seeks out first, he grabs and squeezes them, gentle yet firm; his arms snake all around the body above him, his hands wander up from the waistband of his jeans, stroke along his back. And with no control at all Mikuni feels his muscles lock up and a thoroughly undignified noise falls from his lips, but  _ oh this feels good _ , this feels so much better than he could have ever thought, and if he moves, he might just lose Jeje’s touch… 

“Continue,” Jeje demands. 

“Bold, aren’t we?” Mikuni replies, trying hard to sound normal despite the way he feels his breath stutter, his hands already settling on the other’s chest again. He brushes past his nipples again, and Jeje squirms, his own hands shooting up to tangle in Mikuni’s hair and pull him into another kiss. 

It is wet and warm, and soft, and perfect, lying chest to chest like that, his own racing heartbeat against Jeje’s as they move in sync, desperate for friction against their chests, between their legs. Heat shoots through Mikuni’s veins like it’s a drug the other injected him with - excitement, he realizes belatedly, already feeling his own pants tighten, his own breath pick up, and he succumbs to the same lust he only ever wanted Jeje to crumble beneath. It’s hard to be annoyed about it when it is not only his body that loses control as his hips move in a desperate rhythm, but his mind as well, and it does nothing but whisper to him how beautiful his vampire looks and how good Mikuni will make him feel. 

They break apart and gasp for air. Mikuni decides Jeje’s neck deserves a bit more attention, and he latches on right beneath the bright purple spot he created when they started this game. The other’s hands let go of his hair to grope at his chest instead. Mikuni flinches; and in a single, shameful moment of bristling skin and pleasure shooting from where his hands touch, he  _ moans _ . 

A second later he bites down on his lips, his cheeks burning. He has never heard such a sound coming from himself, something so lewd and not meant to slip past his throat at all. Jeje beneath him rumbles with a chuckle. 

“What are you laughing at?” Mikuni asks, as energetic as he can because Jeje’s hands have not left their position. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one with no experience,” Jeje mutters, a rare hint of amusement tinting his voice. 

“Oh yeah? I’ll show you just how experienced I am, you stupid snake boy.” 

“Go right ahead,” Jeje whispers. Mikuni refuses to stumble and grabs the blanket covering him. 

He pulls it away swiftly, just as Jeje’s fingers hook into his belt, undoing it with an eagerness mirroring his own. He’s fully hard now, Mikuni notes as his vampire struggles to pull off his pants. He didn’t even notice it happening but there’s a heavy weight between his legs now and he can no longer deny his excitement.

It is the same for Jeje. Somehow, It feels strangely intimate and yet much less vulgar than Mikuni ever could have expected to see his Servamp like this, to have right here before him the unmistakable truth that Jeje wants him, desires him; to have his own exposed as his boxers come off and the cool evening air hits the heated skin now out in the open. 

His hand quivers as he brushes over Jeje’s cock with the tips of his fingers, trying to map out this strange new territory. Jeje flinches and moans beneath him, his legs squirm and shake against the mattress, and he opens them further, ever so slightly. 

“Touch me more!” He pleads. And once upon a time, when he first pushed Jeje into the sheets, Mikuni wanted to make him beg, wanted to make him work. Those plans are quickly tossed now. He can’t bring himself to deny this to either of them.

A bottle of oil was all they found with how sudden the situation came upon them. Mikuni is generous in lathering his hands with it, pours some on Jeje’s, too, as his vampire demands. It’s endless amounts of fun, watching his fingers glide along the other’s skin now, leaving paths of glistening oil in their wake, but he does not waste much time on teasing stomach and thighs before his hands arrive at Jeje’s cock once more, and close around it, slowly dragging upwards. 

Jeje moans, louder than before, and his entire body arches against the sheets, like a bow drawn to its full extent. Mikuni sees his eyes slip shut as he allows a flat hand to swirl over the cock’s head, feels Jeje’s hands fumble as they move along his hips, and a second his own body is tensing and squirming as swirls of hot fire explode from his groin. 

“Fuck!” He whimpers, and Jeje, growing bolder, pumps his cock again, beckoning another slew of curses past his Eve’s lips. Mikuni feels his hips snap forwards, seeking friction in between the other’s hands, and he tightens his own grip in return, unwilling to be outdone. Jeje’s gasps and moans swell to a cacophony of sweet, infernal sounds that neither of them has words for, and god, it is so hot - their mutual touch, the whines that they sing to one another, he craves more, he needs more; and his hands and hips move faster, desperate to keep up with his own demand. He wouldn’t mind ending it right here, coming all over Jeje, painting his white skin whiter. 

“Mikuni,” Jeje gasps. He grasps his Eve’s hair with one hand, leaving smudges of wet oil on his cheek; pulls him close while neither stops their ministrations to the other. 

“Mikuni,” He whispers again, and Mikuni barely has time to register how damn amazing it feels to have Jeje call his name like that, before he says, “Mikuni, I want you inside of me,  _ please _ …” 

The words alone are enough to almost have him come. His belly feels tight like a coil ready to release. His blood is boiling, his lust near bubbling over and spilling from his cock as Jeje draws his hands all over it once more. Who is he to say no?

“Get your ass off the bed,” He demands, “and stop touching me or you won’t have a lot of fun with this.” 

Jeje does so, eagerly lifting his hips for Mikuni to slip the first pillow he finds under, hands retreating from in between his legs to grasp at his hips instead, tight with anticipation. Mikuni mourns the loss but it is all the more reason to hurry. It is easy to find Jeje’s hole, to slip inside with his fingers, but hard to hold back his orgasm at the cry he evokes, at the moans and whines that follow and the feeling of hot, wet tightness around him. But for his Servamp, he will try. 

“Put it in,” Jeje begs that very moment, “ _ please _ , Mikuni…”

He doesn’t need to ask twice. 

Mikuni tries going slow, tries giving time to adjust, but in the end he finds it impossible to tell how good a job he did at that. There are no words to describe the feeling of having Jeje all around him, to have him clench and squeeze his cock, and he goes further until every last centimetre is buried in the other. Jeje cries out, throws back his head, presses against him, fingernails digging into Mikuni’s hips. 

“Move!” He demands, and Mikuni gives up his last semblance of control. 

His hips snap forward, pull back, launching ever-faster thrusts. Jeje crumbles into a mess beneath him, a sweaty, moaning, beautiful mess rocking back and forth against the mattress. Mikuni cannot help but go faster, to grab the other’s cock once more and pump it, his only guidance the hands on his hips pushing him until he hits just the right angle and Jeje’s moans are near-screaming now. There’s no room left for words when overwhelmed by lust so they give up on it, chasing relief together as their bodies move at once and Mikuni fucks Jeje, and Jeje Mikuni’s hand. 

The vampire grabs at Mikuni’s hair once more, catches his neck instead, and still Mikuni follows the desperate reach. They kiss, tongues deep inside each other’s throat, gasping for air in between and crying out against each other’s lips at every new thrust. 

It is Jeje who comes first. Mikuni feels him clench around his cock, and a second later something warm spills over his stomach and chest. It’s enough to send him over the edge, too, and his hips go into a maddening frenzy as orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave and he feels himself spill right into Jeje. They must have screamed, both of them, because his throat feels raw and there’s a ringing in his ears, but in the moment there’s just pleasure, overwhelming, drowning out the entire world but Jeje and how very much Mikuni loves him. 

The aftermath is warm and hazy. 

Mikuni barely remembers pulling out, watching the little trails of white he leaves on the sheets before he crashes into them right next to Jeje. Jeje turns around, ever-so-slowly, exhaustion evident in his every move. He nuzzles against Mikuni’s neck, and a soft kind of warmth spreads through his body where sharp heat was before.

“Thank you,” Jeje mumbles. 

_ What for? _ , Mikuni wants to ask,  _ I did this for nothing but my own pleasure and gain. You’re my gift and I finally have you unwrapped. You’re my toy and I finally got to play with you.  _

But he’s quite sure that’s not true anymore, and he is too tired to find words for this new truth that bloomed between them, beautiful and soft as it is. He’s feeling a great mess of emotions, yet strangely none of them are bad, none of them resent how Jeje made him love him, he’s just so happy and in love. 

So he just nuzzles into his Servamp and closes his eyes. The hotel room air is cool against his sweat-slicked body, but Jeje feels nice and warm, and his touch is so soft and his long hair tickles Mikuni and he adores it. 

“Do you want some blood?” He offers. A kiss is pressed against his forehead, and he sighs. 

“You’ve given me enough tonight,” Jeje mumbles. 

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Don’t ruin it.”

He won’t, Mikuni decides. The night is too special for that. His gift is finally unwrapped and he got so much more than he bargained for. 

He sits up just long enough to grab the blanket crumpled at the foot of the bed and covers them both. He’s very thorough about tucking Jeje in, and the vampire grumbles in a way he supposes is meant to be grateful. When he lies back down, he is immediately brought back into their tight embrace, and again he has to hold back, this time from crying. 

“We’ll have to clean up later,” Jeje remarks. Mikuni looks up at him. His ruby red eyes are half-closed already. 

“Later,” He repeats, and curls up tightly against the other. He spent years waiting for this night. He would like it to last forever. 

“We have all the time in the world now.” 


End file.
